A Night To Remember
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Pezberry Story! Genderswap! Santana! Other Pairings! Summary For Each Chapter Inside The Story! Rachel want's to go to Prom. Santiago confesses his feelings for Rachel. Will the two be ending up going to Prom together? Or will someone get in the way of them doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**A Night To Remember**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGA ME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new story! Alright I want to put this out there because this has been driving my mind crazy! I've always wanted to do a Pezberry story were Santana ask's Rachel to prom. Well it's a Genderswap so Santiago will be asking Rachel to prom. But I'm not gonna give anything away. But I think this will be a great story. Also I'll be updating other stories after and such! So yeah... I hope you all enjoy the new story! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Also I'm adding the characters from season four and I'm adding Matt and Holly Holiday in this story as well. :) I wish Matt was still on the show but what can you do. And Holly Holiday will be Co Coach of the New Directions with Mr. Schue. And one more thing. Arite is walking in this story. **

**PAIRING'S IN CHAPTER 1: Santiago/Quinn, Brittany/Artie, Rachel/Finn, Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine**

**OTHER CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Puck, Matt, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Miss. Pillsberry, Mr. Schuester, Holly Holliday, Sue Sylvester, Becky Jackson, Principle Figgins ETC...**

**NEW CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Laruen, Brock, Jason, Sarah, Wendy, David**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 1: Finn and Rachel break up. Jake ask's Marley out on a date. Santiago confesses his feelings for Rachel. Brittany and Marely flirt with each other and Marely asks Brittany to hangout. Artie thinks Brittany is cheating on him. And Kitty is being Kitty. Santiago breaks up with Quinn. Kitty spies on Jake and Marley's date. Artie confronts Brittany about her flirting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR GLEE! ALL MADE UP FROM MY IMAGINATION! **

**...**

**CHAPTER 1 - Break Up's, Confession's and Crushes**

"Rachel. Have you decided what you wanted to wear for prom?" Finn had asked Rachel curiously.

"Don't know. You haven't even asked me." She said harshly.

"Why would I ask you if we're already dating?" He said confused.

"Finn..." She said in a serious tone. "If you don't want to ask me that's fine. I have better things to do than to go to prom." She was now upset. She wanted to go to prom. But she always dreamed of being asked because she thought it would be really romantic. She wish Finn would do that. But obviously it's not going to happen.

"I really don't want to ask. To be honest. I mean that's so much work and I don't feel like doing all the work." He honestly told her. Making her raise an eyebrow.

She shook her head and shut her locker quietly. "I'll see you later Finn." She walked away with tears falling down from her face. She didn't know what to do but cry in the bathroom stall. She wanted the pain to go away. She knew he was still in love with Quinn. But she didn't do anything about it.

Rachel has always been the shy girl in her family. The only child. She had wish she had siblings, but her father's just didn't have the time for that. Being workaholics and such. She see's them on the weekends when there off which is good, and Rachel feels happy when there home. Rachel loves them dearly and know's that she can have the weekend to herself just to be with her dads and try and be that proper family.

Rachel know's prom is a big deal. She just wished that Finn would make the effort to just ask her, instead of acting like such a baby. She know's how jealous she get's everytime she see's him flirt with her and she know's how upset Santiago would feel if he had seen them flirting with each other. But he's usually never around Quinn much.

Rachel's had this big crush on Santiago for such a long time and she just wish he would feel the same. They are however friends which is great. They'll hangout when there free but usually they just talk about Quinn and Finn... She's fine with it but it just bugs her sometimes. She know's how much he likes Quinn... But sometimes... She wonders if Quinn even loves him like she does.

All she wants is Finn to ask her to the prom and that's it. It'll make her happy... Right?

**...**

Jake Puckerman... Football quarterback of Micknley high has been dying to ask Marley Rose out on a date. But is always to scared to do so. He know's Marley likes him, but Kitty had stopped them the first time around. Which was okay. But Kitty know's that Jake likes Marley. And Kitty seems to be always getting in the way. But not this time.. This time, he was finally going to ask her out on a date.

As he walked up towards her locker he couldn't help but feel the nervous in his stomach. As he got closer he cleared his throat making the girl look up at him and smile. "Hey Jake." She said happily.

"Hey..." He whispered shyly. "I was wondering... Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Sure!" She yelled happily. "I'd love to go on a date with you." Marley hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her lips on his cheek. He walked away and breathed out the breath he was holding in for what seemed like forever.

Kitty however had seen everything. She knew what she had to do. She was going to crash and burn their date. "Puckerman. I'm going to be your worst nightmare." She said to herself and walked away towards class with an evil smirk.

**...**

Brittany Pierce has been nothing but smiles all day. She had had the best classes ever. She know's how hard they are. But once they get explained to her, she know's the answer right of the bat. Everyone know's that Brittany isn't the smartest person in the world. But they also know that Brittany is very smart with people and how they work. She know's how to help people with feelings and other things like, confronting people and such.

Brittany was at her locker sorting through her books when a certian Brunette came up to her and smiled. "Hey Britt." She said shyly.

She couldn't remember her name so she had to ask. "Hey... I'm sorry I can't seem to remember your name." She said with an apology.

The girl just blushed and pulled some hair out from her face. "That's alright. It's Marley."

"Well Marley. What can I do for you?" She asked questionaly

"I was wondering..." She said looking down. "Would you like to hangout sometime?" She said looking back up at Brittany.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at the girl. She kissed her cheek and closed her locker. "Sure. Maybe we can hangout this weekend." Marley only nodded and Brittany had walked away, looking back at Marley giving her a flirting wink.

Artie was just down the hall and saw what had just happened. He didn't know if Brittany was flirting with the girl, or if she was cheating on him.. With the girl. He needed to comfront her and ask what's going on. He didn't want it to be true... But he thinks Brittany's cheating on him... With Marley Rose.

**...**

Rachel had been upset all day, and Finn didn't know anything about it. All he would ask is what there gonna be doing for prom. She was really annoyed with the questions and she just wanted to tell him to shut up. _Was this what people thought about me when I talk to much? _She thought to herself. She knew she talked alot. But usually it would be about Broadway and Streistand.

When she heard someone clear there throat, she had looked up and saw her Latino friend. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey San." She said shyly.

"Hey Rach." He said shyly. "Are you okay?" He asked curiously. "You seem a little upset."

She sighed and shut her locker. Leaning on it looking anywhere but him. "It's Finn."

"What's going on with Finn?" He wondered

"He won't ask me to prom." She said with a frown forming on his face.

"You know. If I wasn't dating Quinn... I would ask you to prom." He said with a smile.

She looked up and couldn't believe what he was saying. "Are you serious?"

"I like you Rachel." He confesed. "I've liked you for awhile now. And I hope one day when I'm single... You'll give me a chance."

She couldn't help but tear up when he had confessed his feeling for her. He knew Quinn wouldn't like that Santiago liked her. But right now she didn't really care. He was about to kiss her when Finn came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Hey Santiago. You ready for practice?" Finn asked

"I guess. I'll see you around Rachel." He gave her a smile and walked away deading to practice.

"Hey babe." He said giving Rachel a peck on the lips. "So have you thought anything about where were going to eat before prom?" She couldn't believe he was talking about this again.

"Finn. How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not going to prom unless you ask me." She was getting upset and she was really in a good mood. "Unless you ask me to prom. I'm not going."

"Fuck Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want to ask you!" He yelled making the tiny girl disappointed and upset. "God! Your so annoying! I don't even know why were even dating!" He yelled again

Rachel slapped Finn across the face and finally broke down crying. "Your such an asshole Finn! We. Are. Done! I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She stormed off down the hall to the closest bathroom and went into the stall falling to the floor and crying. She didn't know what was going to happen now. But she know's she's never going back out with Finn again.

**...**

Santiago had had enough. He hated seeing Quinn flirt with Finn hudson. He knew that he could never trust her. He know's they've been fooling around beind both his and Rachel's back. And he pretty much know's that Rachel will be devestated if she ever found out. One time he had caught them kissing on the stage. He confronted her and they had forgiven each other. But he still know's that they still do it. He doesn't know why he doesn't stop it. Maybe he should just break it off. Maybe he'll be happy if he just does it now.

As he walked towards Quinn, he couldn't help but feel a little angry. "Quinn. We need to talk." He said serisouly.

"What's up babe?"

"I'm breaking up with you." He said in a more serious tone.

"What!" She yelled. She was more than angry. "What the hell are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I know your and Finn are fooling around." He whispered. He felt upset at what he had said. He loved Quinn very much. But in his heart they will always stay friends. He really loved someone else and she didn't know it. "I'm sorry Quinn. But where done." He walked away and didn't look back.

Santiago felt better. He was now free and he heard over Jacob's blog that Rachel was free. He was going to do anything he could to ask her out. He was even going to ask her to prom. Which was two weeks away. He needed a plan. He was going to make this the most romantic thing he has ever done.

**...**

Kitty was getting ready to for the night. She was going to be ruining Jake and Marley's date tonight. She knew Kitty didn't like him. Kitty know's who she really likes because Kitty and Marley are actually friends. Kitty want's to protect her friend from Jake Puckerman. What doesn't know what hurt him. Kitty and Marley don't really act like friends during school. But Kitty has to take charge. Kitty know's that Marley is a lesbian. But somehow she had figured it out when she started flirtling with Brittany today in the halls. And for some reason... She think's that Brittany likes Marley. She doesn't know if it's for sure. She know's Brittany's always liked whoever. She didn't really care for the gender. But sometimes Kitty get's confused everytime Brittany opens her mouth.

As Kitty arrived to Breadstix. She had sat in the back booth so she know's she can see Jake and Marley better. She was going to get a date. But it was to soon for her to start really dating again. She never really told anyone but her and Marley actually used to go out. She knew she was a lesbian. But really she was more bisexual than lesbian. She loves both genders but sometimes she gets bored of them both.

Marley and Kitty ended things on a good term. They stayed friends which was good. But they said that they would only be friends outside of school. In school they'll say hi and sit next to each other in glee. But that's really it. No one question's they just assume they ended sitting next to each other.

As Jake and Marley enter Breadstix, Marley looked around and had seen Kitty. She smiled at the girl and went to sit across from Jake. They had been talking for hours and Jake was really wanting to ask Marley out to prom. He wanted to ask her really romantically. But some how he ended not doing it becase of his nerves.

"So are you having a good time?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm totally having fun." She looked at Marley and couldn't help but smile at the girl. There had been sometimes where the two would just randomly just kiss each other. Nothing to serious, but it was just some sort of habbit for them.

"You have a date to prom yet?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head and looked back to Kitty. "No. But I'm hoping the person I like will ask me." She looked back down to her food and started blushing.

"Well, I hope this person does to."

**...**

_To Marley: I hope you had fun on your date? Wish it was me._

_To Kitty: I did thanks. I wish it were you too, but we promised we'd stay friends._

_To Marley: I just miss you that's all. Can I come over? _

_To Kitty: If you want. I'm home alone so. It would be great to have some company. _

_To Marley: I'll be over soon. xo_

Marley couldn't help but smile. Her and Kitty were getting closer to falling back into another relationship. She didn't really want to do that again. Her and Kitty were good at friends. But sometimes she wishes that they would have never broken up.

She had finished getting ready when the doorbell had rung. She walked downstairs and opened the door to a smiling Kitty. "Hey" She whispered softly

"Can I come in, or are you just gonna let me sit out here and catch a cold?" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Come in." She opened the door for Kitty to come. As they walked back upstairs to Marley's room, Marley had put in a movie and crawled into bed with Kitty.

"So you had a good time on your date?" She asked.

Marely nodded and focused on the movie. "Yeah. It was good. How come you were by yourself?" She asked looking at Kitty

Kitty shrugged and looked towards the tv. "I didn't feel like bringing a date."

"How much do you miss me?" She asked. Having Kitty look at her confused.

"What?"

"How much do you miss me?" She asked once more, leaning into touch her foreheads on Kitty's.

"I um..." She gulped and looked at Marley. "I miss you so much."

Eyes closed and there lips had finally touched. Kitty pushed Marley on to her pillow and straddled the girl. Kitty had turned the light off and everything felt perfect for them.

**...**

Brittany had just gotten done talking to Artie. And she was now in tears. He had come over acusing her of cheating on him. Which aparently she wasn't doing. She was flirting. It was harmelss flirting. She couldn't help but feel sad and upset. She had called Quinn who immediatly would be there in ten minutes.

When Quinn walked into to Brittany's room she couldn't help but feel sorry the blonde dancer. She had seen her like this before. And that was when Brittany was dating Santiago. They knew that they would be great friends. But not more than that. She understood and they had been good friends ever since.

"Oh Britt." Quinn said, wrapping Brittany in her arms and comforting the crying girl. "What happened?" She asked.

"Artie... He broke up with me." She said crying harder into Quinn's arms.

"What! Why would he do that?"

"He thought I was cheating on him with Marley. But I was only flirting with her." She said looking at Quinn. "You believe me right?"

"Of course I do Britt. I will always believe you."

They looked at one another. Brittany eyes were a little puffy and Quinn gave Brittany a small smile. As the two leaned in more, Quinn help but kiss Brittany on the lips. The two were making out when Quinn had finally pulled apart. Quinn and Brittany layed down with Brittany laying on Quinn's chest. They both had fallen asleep wondered what had just happened between them. Not knowing if this was real or just comforting one another.

"Night Britt."

"Night Q."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think of the new story. I hope it was okay. A lot of hook ups in this chapter. I wanted to get it out there. And next chapter will be cool. Maybe I don't know. I at least want to get ten reviews before I start the next chapter. I hope I can that many! So if any of you watched Glee on Thursday... What do you think? Quinntana hooking up? I thought it was funny. But we all now that Brittany and Santana are meant to be and yeah... So anyways let me know what you all thought! Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night To Remember**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGA ME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really begining to like this story. And I really am liking the reviews... If I only have four that's alright. I'll keep updating and hope I get more. Also, I will be fixing the story The Reunion. I had seem to remember that I had forgotten that I had wrote that Santana was an only child... And boom she now has a sister. I will be fixing some chapters for that story. Also... I've been trying to figure out how I want Marley and Kitty to be in a relationship. It's a little hard at the moment. But It's getting there. I will be writing Tina and Mike in the next chapter. I won't be leaving them out. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Also I'm adding the characters from season four and I'm adding Matt and Holly Holiday in this story as well. :) I wish Matt was still on the show but what can you do. And Holly Holiday will be Co Coach of the New Directions with Mr. Schue. And one more thing. Arite is walking in this story. **

**PAIRING'S IN CHAPTER 2: Santiago/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine, Puck/Sarah, Kitty/Marely/Jake (Love Triangle)**

**OTHER CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Puck, Matt, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Ryder, Miss. Pillsberry, Mr. Schuester, Holly Holliday, Sue Sylvester, Becky Jackson, Principle Figgins ETC...**

**NEW CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Laruen, Brock, Jason, Sarah, Wendy, David**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 2: Rachel and Santiago go to a movie. Quinn and Brittany talk about what happened. Jake is worried that Marely is hanging with the wrong crowd. Kitty wants to be open up more to Marley. Puck ask's a freshman out. Rachel tries out for the lacross team and Santiago is there for support and Marley and Kitty hangout after glee and watch movies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR GLEE! ALL MADE UP FROM MY IMAGINATION! **

**...**

**CHAPTER 1 - Movies, Hangouts and Lacross**

Rachel was finally getting over Finn and it's only been at least three days. Prom was coming up soon, and she hopes that someone will ask her to go. She know's that Santiago is single, but she wished that he'd just ask her already. They'd been hanging out a lot recently and she was quiet enjoying the company.

Today they were going to see the five o'clock showing of Skyfall. She had always been a fan of the James Bond movies, and she couldn't resist not going. Santiago had been talking about how he wanted to see it, and she thought it'd be a good idea if they went. Which Santiago was happy about.

Rachel was grabbing some books out of her locker when Santiago had appeared. She looked up at him and give him a warm smile. "Hey San. You ready for that movie tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh hell yeah." He said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." They both couldn't help the blushes on there faces. "So I was thinking I'd come pick you up around 4:30?"

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll be ready by than." The bell rang and Rachel shut her locker quietly. "I'll see you later San." He nodded and watched her walk away. He couldn't help but smile on his face while walking to calss.

**...**

Brittany was sitting at the lunch table when she noticed that Quinn had appeared by her side. "Hey Quinn." She said with a happy smile.

"Britt." Quinn said quietly. "Can we talk about what happened the other night?" She said shyly. Hoping the other girl didn't catch it.

"Sure Q. What did you want to talk about?"

Quinn had sighed and looked at everyone in the caffiteria before looking back at Brittany. "Britt. I had a really good time-"

"Me too" Britt said interupting Quinn.

Quinn sighed again. Hoping she could get Brittany to listen to her. "Look Britt. I think... I want to try... Dating you." She said shyly.

Brittany raised an eyebrow and was a little shocked. "Are you serious?"

Quinn Nodded and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Britt. I really like you. And I really want to try it. I want to try _us_." There was a pause for a moment before she spoke up again. "If you want there to be an us?"

Brittany couldnt help but smile and pull Quinn into a hug. "Of course I'd want to try us. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Britt said truthfully.

Quinn couldn't help the smile on her face. Once she pulled back she couldn'e help but smile and kiss Brittany on the cheek. "How about this Friday I take you out to dinner. Your choice."

Brittany's eyes went wide in excitment. "Really?" Quinn nodded and Brittany couldn't help but kiss Quinn right there and than. "It's a date! I'll let you know tomorrow okay." Quinn nodded and couldn't help but blush at how Brittany had kissed her.

Quinn's had a crush on Brittany for awhile. That's why she had dated Santiago. She was keeping him as his beard. She knew she got upset when he broke up with her. But Quinn wasn't really all that upset. She wanted to act like she was upset, just so she wouldn't get caught by the act. She didn't tell Santiago because he knew he loved her. But now she was getting a chance with someone she actually loved. And hope will love her till the end of time.

**...**

Jake was watching closely... Maybe a little close. He had been watching Marley and Kitty interact for the last ten minutes. When Marely told him that they were friends, he couldn't help but not believe her. But today when he saw them talk and stuff, he knew he had to apologize for not believeing her. He know's he's only trying to protect her. But sometimes, it's to much.

He waited for Kitty to leave when he walked up to her and sat down. "Hey Marley. Can we talk?" He asked seriously.

"Sure. What's up?"

He sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I want to apologize for I said yesterday." He said shyly.

"Jake it's fine." She said, trying to tell him he forgives her. "I know you don't like Kitty, but I trust her." He nodded and seemed to understand.

"I trust you. But it's just her I don't trust."

"Why?"

He couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh. "Because she's a bad influence on you. And I think you might be hanging out with the wrong crowd."

She was a little upset that she doesn't trust her. She know's he said he did. But somewhere deep down he doesn't. "She isn't a bad influence on me. Why can't you just trust me?"

"I do!" He shouted. "It's just her I don't trust." He said.

Marley stood up and grabbed her tray still full of food. "You know. I thought you could trust me." She paused for a moment and looked down at her food. "But I guess I was wrong." She walked away upset leaving Jake to think of what he had just done.

**...**

Kitty had walked up to Marley and smiled. "Hey. You alright?" She asked curisouly.

Marley nodded and closed her locker. Leaning back so she could make conversation with Kitty. "Yeah... I guess I'm alright." She looked down and couldn't help but frown.

"What happened?" She asked again but with more seriousness.

Marley sighed and looked back up to Kitty. "It's Jake. He doesn't trust me."

Kitty couldn't help but look back at Jake and glare at him. When she turned back around to the girl, she couldn't help but ask. "What did he say?"

"He said that you being my friend is bad. He thinks your a bad influence on me."

She couldn't help but smirk. "Well he's a douche bag anyway." She said hoping to make the other girl laugh. Which it did. "Look Marley. The other night was great."

Marley couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought of the other night when they had sex. "Yeah. It was great."

"Marley. I really miss you. And I want to be more open with you."

"Really?" Marley asked, starring at the girl.

Kitty couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yes really. How about tonight? We could watch movies at my house and talk about boys... Or girls? Tell each other secrets... I mean if you want." She said shyly.

Marley hugged the girl tight and nodded. "I'd like that." She pulled away and couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. "So what time would you like me to come by?"

Kitty smiled. "How about after glee? I could even drive you after our movie fun fest."

Marley couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Sure. That would be great." She hugged the girl one last time before walking away. "I'll see you later."

Kitty couldn't help but smile as she watched the girl walk away. She really did miss Marley. And she would hope that one day they would get back together. It takes time though. She wanted to take things slow. And tonight was the right time to start.

**...**

Puck had been crushing on this freshman lately. He really wanted to ask her out but was always to nervous to do so. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He would never do that though because he's to bad ass.

He had walked over the to freshman and cleared his throat making the girl look up at him. "Hey... Um I'm Puck." He said holding out a hand for her to shake.

She couldn't help but grin at the boy taking his hand in his and shaking it. "I'm Sarah."

"Well Sarah. I was wondering... If your not busy... If you would like to go out sometime?" He asked shyly, putting his hands in his pockets. Hopeing that the girl would say yes.

Sarah smiled and couldn't help but think of how cute he was. "I'd like that. I'm free on Friday?"

"Great!" He said to loudly. "I mean cool. Um I'll see you tomorrow and I'll run some details by yeah."

Sarah nodded and smiled at him. "Awesome." She shut her locker and looked to Puck before walking away. "I'll see you Friday Puck." She walked away with a smile and Puck couldn't help but fist pump in the air.

**...**

Rachel wanted to do something new. She wanted to try out for a sport. She didn't know what sport would be going on this season, but she had to ask one of the Coaches to see what was open for tryouts.

As she reached the boys locker room, she had opened it slightly, just to see if anyone was there. When she saw that the coast was clear she made her way into the locker room to see if Coach Beast was still here. As she knocked on the door she heard a slight 'Come In' when she entered she was meet with both Coach Beast and Santiago.

"Hey Coach. I was wondering if I could ask you something." She said shyly.

"Sure. What's up?"

Rachel felt a little nervous. But she knew what she had to do. She wanted to challenge herself. She took a deep breath and started to speak up. "Is there any sport for girls that are opening for tryouts?"

They both gave Rachel a confused look. But when they saw how serioius she was. Coach couldn't help but smile. "Of course. We've got lacross tryouts in an hour."

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great. I'll be there." She turned and walked out of the coaches office and out of the boys locker room. Before she could get to her locker she was stopped when someone had grabbed her hand. When she saw who it was she couldn't help but smile. "Well hello San. How are you."

"I'm good." He asked. "So you really want to tryout for Lacross?" She asked curiously?

Rachel nodded and couldn't help but smile. "Yes I am. I want to try something new. You know challenge myself."

"Well consider me there." He said with a smile.

Her eyes had gone big in excitment. "Seriously?" He only nodded and she couldn't help but jump in his arms slightly and hug him. "That means that world to me San."

He couldn't help the grin plastered on his face. "Yeah. It would be cool to watch you kick some ass." But he was still a little confused. Rachel was so tiny... He didn't know if she knew that this sport was so agressive. "Rachel. You do know this sport is like... Really agressive right?"

She nodded in response. "Of course I do. I'm not afraid of getting hurt. I'm a big girl." She told him. Giving him one of her evil smirks. "How about this. If I make at least three goals, you have to by me dinner at Breadstix."

He raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but shake his head. "Your on." They shook hands and headed different directions.

About four hours had passed and Santiago couldn't help but shake his head in defeat. He had lost his bet. Rachel had made at least five goals in the tryout. And Rachel couldn't help but smirk at Santiago when she made at least more than three goals. He also couldn't believe how fast and agressive she was. She knew she was atheletic. But he didn't know how much she was so in shape. I mean have you seen her legs. Santiago couldn't help but stare at both her legs and her butt.

He know had to pay for both dinner and a movie. It kinda sounded like a date. But his first date with Rache is going to be Prom. And next Monday, he was going to suprise her with somethine he had come up with. He didn't want to tell anyone yet. The only people who knew were Mike, Artie, Jake and Brittany. They knew becaues they were his backup dancers.

He was going to be performing a song for her. He had been practicing for hours. And he was now ready to ask her on Monday. He had already gotten the tickets and everything. He got his suit and everything. They only thing he had to do was ask Rachel. He had was ready to take on the challenge. He had never done this before and this was going to be new to him.

He just hopes that Rachel will say yes.

**...**

It was after glee club and both Kitty and Marley head over to Kitt's to handout and watch movies. They had picked out at least four movies to watch. The first one they had wanted to watch a rom com. Which was easy because they ended up watching How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. It made them both laugh and cry. Mostly the crying was from laughing to hard. And they barely cried at the sad parts.

There next moive was an action movie. They had chosen Transformers because they couldn't help but stare at how hot both Shia Libouf an Megan Fox were. I mean come on who wouldn't. They were talking about how Megan Fox's ass looked hot in the shorts she was wearing, because it made her ass look 'hella a tight.' This ended up as an argument, and both ended up making out for the rest of the movie.

The third movie was Letters To Juliet. Again they had both agreed that Amanda Seyfried was a hot actress. Both said they'd bang her and again they ended up making out for the rest of the movie. Once the third movie had ended the girls were getting dressed into something comfortable and had grabbed more snacks for the next film.

As the fourth film began playing, they couldn't help but stare at one another. They didn't want this moment to end. They knew that after this movie was over, Kitty had to take Marley home. She didn't really want Marely to leave. She wanted her to stay the night, but however Marley's mom had declined and said they couldn't have a sleep over on Friday. Which both girls were fine with.

As the end of the ended both girls had fallen asleep. Not knowing when the movie ended. Marley had layed half on top of Kitty on the couch, as her arm wrapped around Kitty's waist and her head laying on her cheast. They both had seemed pretty comfortable.

When Marley's phone gone off both girls were starttled and couldn't help the blush that had run through there faces. Marely had announced that it was time for her to go. And as they headed towards Marle'ys house, Kitty couldn't help but smile and grab Marely's hand, intertwing there fingers together. They both had red cheeks once they had arrived to the house.

They said there good night's by giving each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Once they had both gone back to bed, at there own house of course. They couldn't help but smile at how the night turned out. They both had fallen asleep with smiles on there faces. Knowing that they will soon see each other again in the morning.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Was it okay? Let me know! Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading the story! And let me know what you all thought of it! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night To Remember**

**A PEZBERRY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGA ME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long update. Have been busy and haven't been feeling well. Also there will be a little surprise at the end... So be looking for that. Also I had forgoten to write Kurt and Blaine in this story. Just telling me how much of an idiot I am and how stupid I am too. But I know I'm forgetfull at things. Anyways, they will be in the rest of the story and maybe in the sequal. Haven't thought about it yet but yeah. I will tell you that some of the couples will be in the sequal. I'm not going to give it all away but I will tell you that Quinn and Brittany willl be in the sequal and so will Tina. But that's all I'm saying! So enjoy the story! And I hope you all like it! :) **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I will be also doing a poll at the end of the chapter! :) **

**PAIRING'S IN CHAPTER 3: Santiago/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Kitty/Marely, Kurt/Blaine**

**OTHER CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Artie, Sam, Matt, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Ryder, Miss. Pillsberry, Mr. Schuester, Holly Holliday, Sue Sylvester, Becky Jackson, Principle Figgins ETC...**

**NEW CHARACTER'S IN THE STORY: Laruen, Brock, Jason, Sarah, Wendy, David**

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 3: It's Prom Week! Santiago ask's Rachel out to Prom by singing and dancing. Kitty asks Marley to go to prom with her by telling her How she feels. Brittany proposes to Quinn and asks her to prom. Kurt and Blaine discover that a certain someone is back and Tina and Mike over hear them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR GLEE! ALL MADE UP FROM MY IMAGINATION! **

**...**

**CHAPTER 3 - Proposal's, Dance's and Discoveries. **

Santiago was neverous as hell. Today was the day he was going to ask Rachel to prom. Hoping she will say yes... Wait he know's he's going to say yes. He doesn't know why but he does... It's Rachel. Santiago was basically serenading to Rachel during lunch. Knowing how his friends are here to help him. He know's that this will be the best prom ever. And he know's Rachel will love it no matter what.

Santiago had been starring at Rachel for the past five minutes. Knowing he'll be nervous. He has to do this now or else it'll be to late. He know's he can do his prom proposal tomorrow. But he wanted to do this now. Prom is on Saturday! He's doing this now.

He slammed his hands on the table making the two boys next to him jump. "Alright. It's now or never. I'm doing this." He stood up and went to the boom box next to the other table. As the music began playing, people started to stair at him. Even Rachel. As he stood up on one of the tables he couldn't help but smile. "Rachel!" He yelled pointing to her. "This... Is for you!" She couldn't help but gasp at all the dancers who started dancing.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

Santiago, Mike and Artie have now started to break dance. Doing flips in the airs and dance moves around the lunch room. Walking up to Rachel and pulled her up to him as he started dancing with her.

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

Santiago stepped back and started to do his thing by rapping, making Rachel laugh.

_In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline_

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

Artie and Santaigo continued to sing.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

The music continued going and people kept dancing. Knowing Rachel she probably liked the whole thing. As he walked towards her, he couldn't help but smile and take Rachel's hands into his. And before she know's it. Santiago is on his knee, smiling up at Rachel. "Rachel Berry. Will you do me the owner... Of becoming my date for the Junior Prom." He said with a smile.

Rachel couldn't help but cry tears of joy. She knew he was going to ask her. But this was all such a big surprise. She leaned down and kissed him straight on the mouth. As they pulled apart, he couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'll be your date to prom."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Awesome."

**...**

Kitty and Marley have been seeing each other for about a week. Not knowing what will happen between them, but hopefully something more. The sex is good but it doesn't have the feelings. Marley wants the feelings and the romance. And Kitty just doesn't seem to notice Marley's feelings... Until now.

As Kitty walked up to Marley, she couldn't help but sigh look down. "Hey Marley." She said softly. Marley looked up and saw Kitty, making the brunette smile. "I um... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay... What is it?" Marley was confused. She shut her locker and leaned up agaisnt it. She couldn't help but notice Kitty's mood.

Kitty took a deep breath and took Marley's hands in hers. "Marley. You know how much I care abbout you right?" She nodded and gave Kitty a soft smile. "Well.. I've been thinking lately. And I want to be the one to fall in love with you. I'm not going to say it now obviously. But just now that I want to try us. If you want there to be an us."

"Of course I want there to be an us."

Kitty had tears falling down from her face still holding on to Marley's hands. "Marley. Will you go to prom with me?" Marley nodded and hugged Kitty tightly.

Marley couldn't help but smile and kiss Kitty's forehead. "I can't wait."

**...**

Quinn and Brittany were walking around Lima mall looking for something to eat. Brittany knew Quinn was going to ask her to prom, but Brittany wanted to beat Quinn to it. She wanted to do it once they arrived to Quinn's. But Brittany didn't want to wait any longer.

"So Q. I was wondering something." Brittany turned to look at Quinn who had a smile on her face. "What?"

Quinn kissed Brittany and just shrugged. "I know your going to ask me to prom Britt." Brittany couldn't help but frown. Knowing her cover was blown. "Britt don't be sad." She just shrugged, making the other blonde feel guilty. "If it makes you feel better. You can ask me."

"Really?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Really B. go ahead. Ask me."

Brittany smiled and kissed Quinn on the mouth pulling apart she took Quinn's hands in hers and took a deep breathe. "Quinn Fabray... Will you be my date to prom?" Quinn smiled and kissed Brittany before answering. "Is that a yes?"

"It's indeed a yes."

Brittany smiled and said "Awesome. Now let's go find something to eat. I am really hungry."

Quinn couldn't help but shake her head and smile. "God. Your such a dork."

"Yeah But I'm your dork." Brittany said and Quinn smiled.

"Yes. You are indeed my dork... My hot dork."

**...**

Kurt and Blaine were taking a walk around the park when they saw someone they knew from school. They couldn't tell who it was, but once they did, there eyes had gone wide and big. Not knowing what to do but hide somewhere to talk about it.

They sat at a park bench in shock. Not knowing what to say or to do. Not knowing who to telll. Not knowing what to even think. They were indeed in big shock.

"Oh my god Kurt. How is that even possible?" Blaine said in shock.

Kurt shrugged and looked down at the side walk and than back up to Blaine. "I don't know. But all I know, is that we need to keep quiet. We can't tell anyone. Not even Rachel. Espically not Quinn or Puck."

"But Kurt! This is about Rachel, Quinn and Puck. What if she found out that we knew!" Blaine whispered yelled. "She needs to know that she's back."

Kurt sighed and looked at the Rachel look alike. Not knowing what to say to Rachel. "Will tell her after prom. Okay."

"Okay." Blaine nodded and sighed. Thinking about how heartbroken Rachel will be.

Kurt, still looking at the Rachel look alike, not knowing if he should do something. He shook his head and looked at his boyfriend. "I just can't believe that Shelby Corcaron is back."

**...**

Tina and Mike were taking a walk when they over hear Kurt and Blaine. Not knowing what they were saying, they go a little closer and couldn't help but hear what they say to one another.

_"I just can't believe that Shelby Corcaron is back." _

Tina and Mike couldn't help but look at each other in shock. Should they say something to Rachel? Should they say something to both Quinn and Puck? Or should they keep this to themselfs. Maybe they should tell Kurt and Blaine that they know? I mean it's the right thing to do right?

"Oh my god. I can't believe that she's back." Tina said to Mike, still in shock.

Mike nodded his head and turned to look at Tina. "Should we tell someone about this? I mean shouldn't we tell Rachel first? I mean, it is her mother after all."

Tina shrugged and sighed. "Yeah but what about Puck and Quinn? She adopted Beth? Shouldn't they have a right to know to?"

Mike only nodded. "I think we should tell all three of them... Together."

Tina nodded and sighed. "I think your right. Will tell them tomorrow."

Mike nodded and they headed back to there walking. Not knowing how they will react, knowing Rachel thought... She'll probably react the worst more than Puck or Quinn... They just couldn't believe that Shelby was back.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think of the chapter? I hope it was okay. I know it was probably boring. But the next chapter will have a lot of drama. Sooo just please bare with me and keep continuing to read! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**POLL! PLEASE VOTE! **

**Just take a guess. There are no wrong or right answers. **

**On a scale from 1 to 10, how mad do you think Rachel will be once she finds out that her mother is back? **

**And from 1 to 10 how mad do you think she'll be at Kurt and Blaine for not telling her as soon as they saw her? **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN! IF YOU HAVE ANY GUESS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN! **

**THANKS WITH LOTS OF LOVE! :) **


End file.
